Firmware Comparisons
This is a work in progress. Please contribute. ---- Current CHDK Status Nowadays CHDK source code is maintained on Assembla software development workspace. Downloading proper stable AllBest build is the best way to get CHDK. Only if there is no stable CHDK build for desired camera model, there is a chance to download experimental CHDK build (if such exists). ---- Camera Support If your camera model isn't in below table that mean there is no CHDK support for your camera. Do not devastate this page through silly edits penis Meaning of background colors: * - camera model not supported. * - experimental camera model support. * - camera model supported (supported firmwares enumerated if known). ---- CHDK Builds History GrAnd's Builds ---- GrAnd's builds are the "standard" or "basic" CHDK versions. They have been through many rounds of upgrades, have been extensively tested and used by many users, and are considered stable programs. The current GrAnd version number is 148, and was released August 14, 2007. Unless otherwise noted here, the information on this Wiki refers to GrAnd's versions. The builds that are described in subsequent sections below are based on extensions and/or modifications of GrAnd's original versions. ---- Owen's Builds ---- These builds are based on the GrAnd branch of CHDK, revision 200. The major alteration from GrAnd's builds is the option to display a live histogram constantly, rather than only when half-pressing the shutter. This feature makes it easy to compose the shot and to immediately see the effect changing the exposure compensation or contrast has on the exposure. Other features include a condensed DOF summary and the removal of the "SCR" and "EXP" display (as this information is already displayed elsewhere). These builds will not suit everyone, but I've decided to make them available for anyone that's interested; use at your own risk! ---- Ewavr's / Zosim's Builds ---- A unique build that is making breakthroughs in what was once thought impossible, including USB remote cable-release (now available in many other authors' builds), bypassing the 1GIG video filesize limit, and now includes some optional video compressions rates. See author's link (above) for source files and photos on how to build your own USB remote cable-release. (USB-remote directions: Babelfish Russian to English translation.) (If you don't speak Russian, use the "russian to english translation" links) *A710 source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation (the CHDK build is the link labeled "piercing") *Experimental builds & source to test the 1GIG video-size override. ::A discussion section has been started in the "talk" section to share information and test results on these versions. See: VideoPlus Notes Note: Fingalo has included both the USB cable remote feature and the new video compression and 1 Gig bypass in his latest experimental builds: see the Fingalo section below. ---- Fingalo's Builds ---- Fingalo's builds includes the Motion Detection ability (see special MD section below), and includes more extensive uBASIC commands and camera controls. See authors page (link above) for full information and source-code files. Always check his page first, as he is frequently including new-found features from others and helpful additions of his own to the uBASIC scripting commands. Fingalo is hard to keep up with! Fingalo's latest version is 'Testbuild (ver 20) (allbest versions) for remote button 2008-jan-19'. This version, based on the ALLBEST builds, includes commands to get the time in msec, change the CHDK dark frame subtraction setting, doubled the number of user variables (by allowing you to use uppercase single letters A-Z), added the USB remote feature, and included the new Video compression and 1 Gig video bypass. Its recommended that you visit his web page and read the latest. ---- SDM (Stereo Data Maker) Builds ---- :A very extensive version featuring many tools and options devoted to stereo imagery as well as all the features of Fingalo build 128 (65 second exposures, bracketing in continuous-shooting mode, video bitrate/quality,etc)and selected features from AllBest builds. :All the features of other builds are supported including MX3's motion detection, Fingalo's script additions,Zosim's Video Compression and USB remote. :The website includes a history of CHDK and a design for electronics that enables full-speed continuous-mode synchronised stereo shooting with external flash at shutter speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Other features are :- :USB-remote shooting WITHOUT requiring a script using an ordinary switch or the Ricoh CA-1 (half-press to focus, full-press and release to shoot). :Drift-free synchronisation at up to 1/20,000 sec with twinned-cameras for virtually no additional cost. :No hardwiring required and no vulnerable external equipment. :Single-shot, delayed single-shot and full-speed continuous-mode synchronised-shooting with external flash at shutter-speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Synchronising of any number of multiple cameras with fixed or progressive flash-delay. :Overriding of shutter-speed to provide values from 65 seconds to 1/40,000 sec in 1/3EV increments. :On-screen-display options include two 'Rangefinder' modes that allow you to set the near and far-point distance by using the lens telephoto setting as a rangefinder. :The resulting scene-deviation is then displayed as a horizontal bargraph .. coloured red if it exceeds your maximum-permissible deviation and required-aperture is indicated. : + then moves lens to calculated optimum-focus for the subject-range.. :'Get image-stack' in continuous-shooting mode acquires images at varying focus positions for creating extended depth-of-field images :'Show SDM Configuration' for quick overview of settings :On-screen displays individually enabled and all enabled displays toggled on/off by shutter half-press + key_right :The official release is here someone will add a link (or set up a wiki page) that describes what "Stereo Imagery" is for us clueless. Or better yet, *also* give a brief description here! Briefly, Stereo Photography captures two images using individual cameras or lenses that are separated by the distance of the human eyes, apprx 60- to 65mm. When the resulting images are viewed by various optical isolation techniques, e.g., left image seen only by the left eye and right image seen only by the right eye, the brain fuses them into a single unit with the same depth and scale characteristics as the original scene. Please see Microfunguy's SDM homepage (link above) for full documentation and use of this build. ---- MX3's Motion Detection Builds ---- A unique build that started the motion-detection capability of CHDK. Motion detection is the ability of the camera to detect motion (or a change in light intensity) in one or more predefined sections of the image. A CHDK script can then use that information to do things (like, take a picture! or start a video!). This has been used for some rather cool applications, like photographing lightning strikes, using a light source as a remote trigger, and unattended surveillance. See the author's download page (link bellow) for sample scripts which include comments for using this uBASIC scripting feature, and source-code files. updated: site is not working. original build is outdated now. all other builds contain Motion Detection feature. ---- Allbest's Builds ---- Albest unite futures from VitalyB, GrAnd, Ewavr, Fingalo and Mx3 CHDK builds. Currently a major work in progress.